


You are my One in a Million-The Concert

by sweetdisposition



Series: Fate Happens [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fate, Fluffy, M/M, Wedding, a fluffy mess, and also a future fic?, it's fate man, just a little bit, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetdisposition/pseuds/sweetdisposition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry mention the Script concert they both went to 3 significant times in their lives. These are the stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my One in a Million-The Concert

**Author's Note:**

> Title based off of this song (x)

They mention the concert after that moment but only in passing- never a full out conversation. They were busy on the show, trying to perfect a new song in just a week so that they wouldn’t get eliminated. They were also busy getting to know the rest of the other people in the house, forming quick friendships with the people that might not be there the next week. One thing Louis and Harry knew for sure was that even if they did get eliminated, they wanted to live together. 

 

They continued clinging to each other in front of the other contestants, saying they just had a bromance. They were the only ones at the beginning that knew of their secret kisses in bathrooms or deserted rooms. That is until the day that the other lads walked in on them kissing fervently in their room with some of the other contestants.

 

They weren’t surprised though; everybody already had their suspicions.

 

After they lost, only receiving third place, all of the boys were afraid that it all would end. But that did not happen. They were ecstatic when they were given a record deal by Simon, knowing that this was only just the beginning of their careers.

 

They didn’t stop being busy though, barely having enough time to sit down. Now their lives were filled with figuring out which songs they wanted on their CD, then rehearsing and recording some in a studio. They started on it but would have to finish it after the X Factor Tour.

 

They made their relationship official right before the tour started, during a dinner with all of their families. Everybody knew that it was going to happen; they just were waiting for them to announce it.

 

After the tour was over, they went back to working on their album. They released their album and was once again busy with signings and being on their own tour. They usually would just get back to their hotel room and immediately crash in their bed, too tired to do anything else.

 

The next time they chatted about that concert was on December 23rd, 2011- the day before Louis’ birthday. It happened after Harry mentioned it in concert.

 

“Well Manchester. You guys are absolutely incredible. I cannot tell you how good it feels to be home. This venue is quite special to me. I’ve been to quite a few gigs here before. And I remember, about three years ago I stood just about there to watch the Script. And it turns out that Louis was in the same gig!” Harry explained with a huge grin, gesturing towards Louis.

 

Louis had almost forgotten about that gig. He would never fully forget about it but it kind of just slipped his mind with everything that was going on. But once Harry said that he broke out with a huge grin. Harry always got excited when mentioning that they were at the same gig together, just like he did whenever he mentioned it too.

 

Harry continued on speaking and asked the crowd to sing Happy Birthday with him for Louis’ birthday, which is fine. They do that whenever their birthday is close and they’re on tour. He wasn’t expecting Harry to tell them to call him Boo Bear though.

 

Louis blushed as his boyfriend continued to sing to him, and blushed even further once thousands of people all said Boo Bear. He would get Harry back for that one of these days.

 

The rest of the concert went by smoothly and they went back to their hotel exhausted. Each of the boys went back to their rooms, ready for some much needed sleep.

 

Louis and Harry found themselves cuddling in their bed, Harry tracing circles on Louis’stomach. Both of them tired but still riding on post-concert adrenaline. So Louis thought it would be a great time to bring up the Script concert again.

 

“Hazza?” Louis whispered, as he turned around in Harry’s arms to face him.

 

“Hmm?” Harry replied, looking down at Louis and giving him a soft kiss on his forehead.

 

“I was just thinking about the Script concert again,” Louis paused, taking in a breath. “I know you said before that we should just focus on how we’re here now but I can’t help but think that maybe we were supposed to meet at that concert, you know?”

 

“What do you mean Lou?” Harry looked down into Louis’ eyes, confused at what Louis was getting on about.

 

“I mean that what if we were supposed to meet at the concert and when we didn’t, we were given the opportunity to meet again. We seem so connected and I can’t help but shake the feeling that it was fate for us to meet.” Harry couldn’t help the tears from forming in his eyes. He didn’t stop himself from giving Louis a chaste kiss at that moment though, before returning his gaze into those blue orbs he finds himself lost in so many times before.

 

“We were meant to be together Lou. I just know it. You are my everything. I love you so much.” He punctuated each sentence with a kiss to a different part of Louis’ face each time.

 

“I love you too. More than anything. Even more than Yorkshire tea.” Louis replied with a soft smirk.

 

It was such a sweet moment and Harry didn’t want to ruin it with laughter but he couldn’t help it. But Harry also knew that one of the reasons he loved Louis was because he made him laugh, so he would never stop laughing with him or at him.

 

They snogged lazily until they both were too tired to move their lips- Louis snuggling into Harry’s chest before turning into a dead weight from falling asleep. It took Harry a few more minutes to fall asleep but the last thing on his mind before he fell asleep was what Louis just said.

 

Louis loved him. He has known that for a while now but still hearing him say it always made his heart flutter. And this was the first time he ever knew the extent to Louis’ love.

 

I mean he loved him more than Yorkshire tea. Louis absolutely loved Yorkshire tea- throws a fit if he doesn’t have it in the morning. Harry remembers a time Louis told him that he could never go without the tea.

 

And Louis just said that he loved him more than that said tea.

 

That was saying a lot.


End file.
